A Night to Remember
by mikochan2
Summary: Hogwarts is thorwing a party. Cho and Hermione spike the punch, what will come of this night to remember? this is my first fanfic so please rr! Cho is in Gryffindor and the same year as everyone else. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1 Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters in this story! They belong to J.K. Rowling. Author's note: I used different pairings in this story.  
  
A Night to Remember  
  
Six people sat in the Gryffindor common room. Three best friends Cho Chang, Hermione Granger, and Alicia Spinnet. They were all three huddled close to their boyfriends for Christmas time was drawing near and it was freezing! "GAWD!" shouted Hermione, causing her boyfriend Harry Potter to jump. "This is SO BORING! We need to have a party or something." Just then Colin Creevy came running in. "there's-tomorrow-you- go!" he panted. "Say wah?" asked Cho.Colin caught his breath then said; there is a party tomorrow for fourth years and up and you guys all gotta go! Everyone looked at Hermione. "What! I didn't know anything I swear!" she said. Alicia then squealed,"Wat am I going to wear!" She and Hermione ran upstairs to pick out their outfits. Alicia's boyfriend Cedric looked at Harry. "Well now what?" he asked. "You wanna go get some food from the kitchen?" Harry asked. They got up and left and Cho turned to look at her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. How she had ended up with him she didn't know. They had been friends since before Hogwarts. He had spent the past summer at her house and gotten together with her after she found out she had been cheated on by her last boyfriend Ron Weasley. He looked down at her and she said" I'm cold.." HE laughed and put his arms around her. "Your ALWAYS cold", he said. "NOT UH!" she argued back. This little game went on for about five minutes when just as Cho was about to argue again he put his finger on her lips. He leaned towards and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Just as this happened Hermione and Alicia burst in talking. Cho jumped back, and blushed. "Shame shame you know your name CHANG!" they yelled as they walked out of the portrait hole. She placed her head and Draco's shoulder. "Damn.", she heard him say. She giggled and said " You can make it up later." He smiled and said "ok".  
  
After Draco had left Cho went upstairs to figure out what she was going to wear. Hermione walked in and sat down on her bed. "I swear I don't get guys some times" she said. "Why is that?" Cho asked. "Well cuz Harry comes running up to me in the hall and asked if I would go with him to the dance.. I mean HELLO! You don't have to ask if we have been going out for a year!" Cho laughed, " You two I swear." "You should be the one to talk miss pucker lips!" shouted Hermione. "Were my lips really puckered?" Cho asked in horror. "No!" Hermione giggled. "You worry too much" "Can you blame me asked Cho, I mean I'm going out with the Slytherin seeker who like every other girl has a crush on" "What about the other half?" asked Hermione."Oh Harry.haha the other half likes Harry." Cho said. "OH MY GAWD! You have been friends with Draco forever! What makes you think that just because your going out now he's going to look at you different!" Hermione was apparently annoyed. "I dunno" Cho said quietly. "I uses you are right" "GUESS!?" Hermione said, girl! You better know! Cho laughed and they went on picking out their outfits.  
  
Author's note: ok so this is the first chapter of my first fanfic! Hope u like the party come next so...yea! please review! Oh yea and I know Cho is in Ravenclaw but I put her in Gryffindor and in the same year as Harry and them just to make it easier. 


	2. 1 Chapter2The party

Chapter 2- The Party Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters they all belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
The Party  
  
The next day was crazy. It was a Friday and classes seemed to drag by. At lunch Cho and Hermione were whispering about something and nervously looking around like somebody was trying to eavesdrop. The bell rang for the end of lunch and all the students got up to leave. Cho was walking out when Draco came up. "Hey!" he said smiling. "Hey!" she said giving him a quick hug. "So meet me at the statue at 7 tonight, we can walk down together. "Ok!" she said parting ways with him. Cho's next class was Divination with Hufflepuff, then Charms with Slytherin. The bell rang for the last class and Cho hurried to get there. Everyone always likes to get the back seats so they could pass notes and such. She arrived there and saw that all the seats in the very back were taken. "Admit!" she said to herself. She started to walk up to the middle of the room when something pulled the hood on her cloak back. "What I'm not good enough to sit next to anymore?" Draco asked grinning. "How do you get here before me? Your always like in the other side o the castle." "Don't worry about it," he said. The bell rang for the end of class and Cho gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek before running out after Hermione and Alicia.  
  
~That night~  
Hermione, Alicia, and Cho stood in the bathroom admiring themselves. "This is gunna be SO much fun!" shouted Cho. "Cha if you aren't makin out with Draco the whole time." teased Alicia. Cho grinned, "no that fun comes after the party". "Oh my gawd Cho! You horny witch!" They all laughed and continued fixing their hair.  
  
Draco stood by the statue at 7:15. "Ok now I'm getting pissed," he thought. He was about to walk off to find Cho when two arms wrapped around him. He turned around. "Hey" said Cho smiling. "Hey yourself.your late!" "I'm sorry, I was trying to pick outfit you would like best," she said. "Well you picked a good one," he said looking at her. She had on a teal, glitter, and strapless top and ripped long jeans. She had curled her hair and sprayed glitter in it. He put his arm around her and they walked into the Great Hall. "Impressive" he said as they walked in. The Great Hall had gold and silver glitter falling from the ceiling then disappearing before it hit the students. Two of the tables were pushed together to make a stage and the song "Fever for the Flava" by hot action cop was playing. They found Harry and Hermione and walked over to them. Draco and Harry started talking about how it takes girls so long to get ready when Hermione turned to Cho and asked " Did you bring it?" Cho took out a small bottle "Uh huh". They laughed and carefully put it into the punch then walked back over to Draco and Harry. "Let's go dance!" Cho whined as she pulled Draco on the dance floor. After a while they got tired a decided to go sit at a table with some others. Draco and Cho took the last two seats at the table. Already sitting there was Alicia, and Cedric, Hermione, and Harry, and Roger Davies and Oliver Wood. "OLIVER!" Cho shrieked as she ran over and gave him a hug. "Hey girl! How's your games coming along?" he inquired "Um.. good I guess, the book you sent for my birthday helped a lot" she said  
  
Everyone got into different conversations when Alicia came over with a tray of drinks. "What are you the waitress?" asked Roger. "No, I needed to get away from Cedric for a second!" she said winking at her boyfriend. Everyone took a glass of punch and gulped it down. Cho looked at Hermione and smiled.  
  
~One Hour Later~  
  
Hermione stumbled over to Cho and tapped her on the shoulder. Cho spun around. "Hey!" she said. "Heyyyyrrr" slurred Hermione. "thereee gunna do karaoke, you wannerrr try?" Cho who wasn't yet drunk looked at her friend and laughed "Uh sure why not" Alicia walked over, "you should like sing a LOVE song to Dracooo". Cho was now laughing hysterically. The two most proper friends she had were now so drunk they couldn't even tall much less walk straight. "Yeah I just might," said Cho with an evil grin..  
  
K that's the end karaoke comes next!!! Muwhahahahaha! Lol mkays well that's for the review u guys hope this is better! ~miko~ 


	3. Karaoke!

Chapter 3 The song  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Nor do I own the song I used in this story it belongs to the great singer Shania!  
  
The music started playing, it was a sort of muggle music Draco had never heard before, and it had kind of a twang to it. Cho smiled then started to sing, " I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart, but you've got being right down to an art. You think you're a genius- you drive me up the wall. You're a regular original know-it-all!" Draco dropped his drink, which splattered everywhere. All three sang out now " Oh-oo-oh, you think your special. Oh-oo-oh you think your something else. Okay so you're a prefect, THAT DON'T IMPRESS ME MUCH!" The entire student body roared with laughter.  
  
"So you got the honor but have you got the touch, now don't get me wrong yeah I think you're alright. But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night. That doesn't impress me much!" Draco stared at her in disbelief.  
  
" What is she thinking? Alright.. I'm just all right," Draco thought to himself. Harry was trying so hard to hide his laughter but failing miserably. He was bent over holding his shaking ribs. "Oy, Draco! I think Cho like Ron better!" Ron was Cho's ex that had cheated on her. Draco just happened to be there when this occurred and he confessed his true feelings for her so it worked. He had liked her ever since they met, but never had the courage to tell her because of his reputation. He decided one day the hell with his reputation he wanted to be with her and he was happy how he was. He actually had friends, not to mention befriending his all time enemy, Harry Potter. Draco pushed these thoughts aside as he listened for Cho's next big insult.  
  
"I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket, and a comb up his sleeve-just in case. All that extra hold gel in his hair outta lock it. Cuz Heaven forbid it should fall outta place!!!" "I'm not wearing any gel tonight!" thought Draco.  
  
Cho kept singing, " Okay so you're a Malfoy, That don't impress me much! So you've got the name but have you got the touch! Now don't get wrong yeah I think you're alright, but that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night. That don't impress me much! You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine you make me dust off my robes before you let me get on. I can't believe you kiss your broom goodnight. C'mon baby tell me, you must be joking right?!" " Oh-oo-oh you think your special! Oh-oo-oh you think your something else, okay so you've got a firebolt. That don't impress me much! So you've got the tools but have you got the touch? Don't get me wrong yeah I think you're alright, but that wont keep me wrong in the middle of the night. THAT DON'T IMPRESS ME MUCH!"  
  
Cho finished and everyone started clapping and cheering. She bowed over and over and over again until Roger Davies had to bring her off the stage. "WHOOHOO!! That was fun!" Cho shouted. Draco walked up to her grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out the Great Hall. "What was that!" he screamed. "Ow!! OW!! Draco stop!! You're hurting my arm!!" she squealed. "Good! You deserve it after the humiliation you put me through out there!" he shouted back. Cho stared at him for a moment before he pulled her into the Slytherin common room and upstairs to his prefect bedroom.  
  
"Cho- I - this- WHY?!?!" he yelled angrily. "I didn't think you would get so mad about it, it was a joke.." Cho replied. She looked as if she were about to cry. Draco was about to yell something else but for the first time he looked at her. His face softened and he pulled her into a hug. "Cho I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bite your head off, I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" Draco said all in one hurry. Cho studied his face, he did look sorry. She smiled and backed away from him. "NO!" she said. Draco looked confused. "No?" I.Cho I don't understand" he stammered. She smiled and sat on the corner of his bed. "Nope you gotta make it up to me."  
  
Draco stared at his girlfriend once again in disbelief. "You're serious," he said. He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. "Hmm well if that's what you really want" he grinned. He pulled her into a long sweet kiss. She pulled away from him long enough to look at him before they both fell asleep together on the bed.  
  
~*One hour later*~  
  
Cho felt herself wake up but did not open her eyes. She didn't remember where she was nor why she was asleep. Then she felt someone's soft constant breathing on her face. She automatically recognized it as Dracos. "Omagosh!!! I remember..the party.the tequila, did we?! No.we couldn't have! OMG wut if we did!!!" she panicked and sat up straight. Draco felt Cho sit up, he opened his eyes" what's wrong" he asked. Cho looked at him " Draco did we um...do it." her voice very shaky. Draco stared at her then burst into laughter. "Oh man Cho that was classic, no we did not," Cho sighed a breath of relief and laid back down next to him. "Good, I thought I missed it!" Draco's eyes darted open. "WHAT!" She laughed and touched his face " I'm just playing with ya!" "What do you say we head back down to the party, there is still 2 more hours left" Draco asked. "Alright" she replied.  
  
Draco and Cho walked into the Great Hall and over to there friends. "Well look what the wind blew in," Cedric said. They laughed and went about to the party.  
  
Everyone was sitting at the table when Professor Dumbledor walked in. "Damn he's still awake" said Hermione. H walked up to the center of the stage and announced it was time to go back to their dormitories. "Everyone except Miss Chang and Miss Granger" said Professor Dumbledor. Cho and Hermione exchanged nervous glances. They walked up on the stage and Professor looked at them. He smiled then said " I must ask you two where did you get this marvelous tastily tequila!?" That's it!! I hope u guys liked my first fanfic! Thanks for reading! ~miko- chan~ 


End file.
